


Friends

by Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: My first drabble I had to listen to a song for 10 minutes on repeat and write what comes to mind. When the time is up I stop. Each chapter is a different song.





	1. Chapter 1

Song #10

"Friends" by Blake Shelton

Chapter 1- Friends

Dean was getting tired of his life, he was a country singer and made his way around the country playing at different seedy bars. When he had started it had been fun, he got to meet a lot of people and got to sleep with some of his few fans but now that he was getting older, he started to realized he needed something else, he was getting ready for his next concert at “The Roadhouse”, he was going to take a break after this show.

He stood up and placed his hat on his face before he grabbed his guitar and walked to the stage, he smiled as he listens to the crow clap and the lights dimmed before he started to play a song, he scanned the crow and couldn’t help but to notice a man, wearing trench coat near the left of the stage, he kept playing but he would stare at the guy, he had something that drawled him towards him.

Dean finished his song. “Thanks, everyone!”

He left the stage and went to get rid of his guitar before making his way to the bar looking for the mysterious man. He spotted him talking with a short blonde guy. He told a waitress to send them another beer. He watched for a few more seconds and took his chance when the short blonde stood up and went to the restroom, he sat on the chair and smirk at the guy. “Hoped you like the show, man.”

The man looks at him and smiles softly. “Actually, I did.”

Dean chuckles. “Sounds like you are not a fan of bars or should I say country music?”

“I don´t really like bars nut my brother thought I needed to let loose…” He shrugs and sips from his bottle. “Thanks for the drink….”

“The name is Dean.”


	2. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second song.

Song #30

Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Castile was in the bunker resting after their latest hunt, he was still a bit weak after the fall. He found a box in the library that had a lot of old comic books and that Dean had called “invaluable” because they were first editions, he had been reading one and had made the connections to some of the pop culture references that Dean would sometimes make.

He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn’t notice the arrival of the impala nor how Dean called his name. he was a bit ashamed to say that he jumped when Dean opens the door.

“We are back, Cas” Dean said with a smirk and looked at the comic book. “Oh, you are reading Superman”

“I found it and it seemed interesting, Dean. They mention something about kryptonite… and I couldn’t help to notice some things in common.” Castiel moves his head to look at his best friend.

“Yeah, like what?” Dean sat next to him on the floor.

“Well there’s the mention of the superhuman powers which kind of applies to me and it mentions a weakness. I do have a weakness, Dean, all of my brothers have mentioned it and I didn´t want to believe them.” Castiel sighs and closes his eyes before he stares at green eyes. “You are my kryptonite, Dean.”

Dean blinked a few times processing Castiel´s words.


	3. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Song.

Song # 54

The Other Side by The Greatest Showman Cast.

 

Dean lived in a small village with his brother, Sam Winchester. Their parents had died when they were young, so Dean had to take care of Sam for the last few years. He worked as a farmer and would go to the next town to sell their vegetables or milk. Today it was market day, so Deamakeske sure to have everything ready before he left.

“I´ll be back tomorrow.” He told Sam after he went over his trip with his younger brother. “Want me to get you a new book or something?”

“Not really, maybe just more ink, the last bottle is almost over.” Sam walks with him to the main road.

Dean nods and waves at him before he left on the two hours trip. When he arrived at the next town, he heard there was a commotion, apparently, the Lord of the Kingdome was visiting the town and there was going to be some kind of celebration tonight. Dean saw it as and advantage since that meant rich people and he was sure they would appreciate fresh produce, he went to the main plaza and set his stand, it was late afternoon when he saw a man that stands out against the people, he had black hair and obviously had money.

Castiel sneaked out with Baltahzar to look at the local marked of the town they were visiting. He wanted to see things from another perspective and his friend was to ease to convince. They disguised themselves and made their way through town, he saw some cloths that Anna would love to have and when he was ready to go back he saw a man with blond hair and green eyes, he stopped and Balthazar had to push him so he could move, he stopped his brother and made his way towards the stand. He asked about the products and bought some milk which he didn´t really need and also some fresh strawberries.

Balthazar watched the exchange with an amused look, his friend looked like something apart from the vegetables had caught his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit difficult to write.


	4. American Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Song

Song # 42

American Pie by Don McLean

Castiel and Dean Winchester had met when they both were in middle school. Dean had lived all his life in Lawrence Kansas and was one of the popular kids thanks to his looks but especially his green eyes and charming personality. He had been going to his literature class when he saw Azazel bother a new kid, he hated the other guy and went to stop him, none dares to mess with Dean Winchester since his father was the major. Azazel had left and Dean moved to help the kid, he had asked him what his name was he couldn’t help but to notice the scared blue eyes, he offered his help and that was the start of their friendship that had to endure until their last year of college when Dean had come to put a name to his feeling for his best friend. Everyone at school knew that Castiel was gay and some teased him but what they didn´t know was that the famous ladies man Dean Winchester was bi, and since he had a reputation to hold, he never said anything to his friend until tonight…

Dean went to one of the weekend parties with Castiel and they were in the backyard drinking some beers.

“Hey man… I got the letter.” Dean said and showed him his acceptance letter to the army.

“When are you leaving?” His best friend asked knowing this day would come since Dean had told him that his father wanted and had forced him to join the army.

“Tomorrow,” Dean said with a sigh. “Guess this is my last party.”

Castiel nods and looks at him and maybe it was the alcohol or simply the idea that Dean might never come back but he got some courage. “You will owe me a dance.”

Dean laughs remembering a drunk promise that he would teach Cas how to dance. “No, stand up.”

Castiel blinked a little and stood up leaving his empty cup on the trunk they were sitting and let Dean placed his hands on his waist and


	5. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth song.

Song #29

Toxic By Britney Spears

 

It had all started after a drunk one stand, Castiel remembers the morning after, both of them naked and he could feel his ass hurting, he had looked at Dean who was still sleeping and knew it was a mistake since Dean was dating Lisa and also because clearly, he had taken advantage of his very straight best friend. He had left not wanting to be there when Dean wakes up.

After that night they both had pretended that it hadn’t happened and got back to hang together when they could but on two more occasions they had ended in bed, Castiel by then had known that Dean wasn´t as straight as he liked people to think since then they would always meet at a random motel using different names and spent the night together. Castiel hated it and after months of them doing this he had realized he couldn’t keep doing it, he didn´t want to be kept like a dirty secret so tonight he would tell Dean that whatever they had was over and that it was for the best.

He arrived at the motel first and waited in their room, a few minutes later Dean arrived, and he started to get undressed like he usually did. Once in his boxers, he moved to kiss Castiel who eagerly kissed back and moaned softly as he felt Dean grinding against his hips. Dean gently pushed him on the bed and started to remove his clothes, he stopped at the zipper before he used his lips to lower it, Castile watched with lustful eyes.

“Someone is eager,” Dean said and without warning took Castiel´s cock in his mouth. Castiel moved his hands to grip his hair and make him take him deeper.

Dean pulled out and smirked at the other before he grabbed some lube and a condom.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be different songs and different stories but always Destiel.   
> More tags to be added.


End file.
